half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yong feng
Welcome! Hello Hi, I have been meaning to ask what your main spoken language is. I have noticed that in some of your edits the grammar is a bit back-to-front. Please don't take offense to this, I am just curious. -- Adapool 04:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) My main language is Chinese, i can speak very little English.sorry that i reply so late but i don't know how to use wiki talk page. Hi Sorry to say, but can you please stop adding information that isn't legible? This is an english wiki, and all the information that you're adding has really awful grammar. I don't have enough time to fix all your edits. I had to revert almost all of your edits because you're lowering the quality of articles on here. Please use a better translator or something, otherwise I'll have to block you for the bad quality edits. 00:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: You don't have to leave the wiki entirely, Maybe working with images or something would be better, cleaning up after people is very time consuming and I'm quite a busy person. Thanks for understanding. 10:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Added! I added your name to the list on the Administration page for Rollbacks. Thankyou for your help on here, you are doing a great job!!!! =D Adapool (talk) 19:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I set your name color to red (it does look a bit pink), If you prefer a different color just tell me, I was just trying to find a color that was different from Bureaucrats and Administrators. Re:Wiki being almost dead I know. You can read my reply to Shorty1982. I'm pissed off that you undid my edit to the Long Fall Boots. I'm just asking you to look up "Long Fall Loafers". -TalCharles (talk) 16:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hello, thank you for adding my newly created article to the correct category. I was wondering where to put it =) --Liliana (my talk). 23:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see why they shouldn't, it is an officially licensed product from the game. --Liliana (my talk). 02:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Who is triagonist in Half-Life series? I don't know, that's why I offered a more... neutral way of put it. In terms of importance I'd say: Gordon, Alyx, Eli, Breen, Mossman, Kleiner, Barney, Dog, Magnuson, Lamarr. But I think it would vary with each person. - A-06 (talk) 13:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Your recent edits Hi! Good job copying the images and text from combineoverwiki.net , much appreciated :) 19:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) PS: That Related achievements section is amazing! And it takes less space than the Template:Achievement, too! Re: Vandalism Thanks for letting me know he was vandalizing your talk pages as well, I hadn't checked his edit history. He's blocked now. -Shorty1982 (talk) 13:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll try, I have to leave soon for church and I have work this afternoon. I'll be on whenever I can to keep an eye on things. -Shorty1982 (talk) 13:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC)